Talk:Tactics: Super Battle Road (1-10)/@comment-34554558-20181122061016
I don't know how to add a team but I went with these for the super stages (I am yet to beat an Ext stage): SUPER AGL Double Ssbe Vegeta lead: 10/10. Great def, offensive power and his leader skill will help you in case you don't have Transforming Goku or SS4 Vegeta (I didn't have other AGL leader, so that's why I went with him). Caulifla (1 dupe): 10/10. Dodges and decent damage. SS3 Goku GT (3 dupes): 10/10. Tanks well and hits hard enough, he also seems to additional super every time even though I went with just 11 in the HP system. SSBKK Goku (3 dupes): 7/10. I used him for the extra boost in hp, links and for his high def for a floater. One might look and say "lel why would you want an unit that lowers hp?", which is true, but he got the job done. But ofc, if you have someone better then go for it. Tora (1 dupe, sa1): 9/10. Great support (3 ki and 30% atk) and heals 6% hp per turn, he also lowers atk when he supers. God Goku (1 dupe): 7/10. Good when he launches his super, doesn't get hit too hard and hits decently hard. Rotations: SSBE Vegeta - SS3 Goku GT and SSBE Vegeta and Caulifla SUPER TEQ SS3 Goku Angel (1 dupe): 10/10. Best Teq lead and high damage. LR SS3 Goku: 10/10. Tanks like a monster and hits like one as well, too bad he loses his def when he ultra supers, so I used him more as a tank. Candy Vegito (100%): 9/10. Dodges and good linking all day. Vegito Blue: 8/10. Mine had 3 dupes, so his damage overshadowed his low defense. A SS4 Gogeta would've been better. LR Hercule (100%, sa10): 10/10. Gives a massive hp boost and has high def. Jaco: 10/10. Free ghost usher. LR Goku and Freeza as guest: 10/10. Main damage dealing unit and tanks nicely. Rotations: just make sure both LRs are in one of the rotations, other than that you just have to avoid letting SS3 Goku Angel and VB getting too many hits. LR Goku and Freeza will probably carry you and VB will finish off most enemies. SUPER INT (easiest one if you have LR Vegito) Double LR Vegito lead: 11/10. They will carry you. They tank for double digit, ultra super easily and can heal you if you stall for enough turns (and then finish off everybody). Gogeta (1 dupe): 9/10. Great linking with LR Vegito. You can also run him as your leader to make things easier, but it works this way as well. He could be replaced for any hard hitter tbh. UI Goku (1 dupe): 10/10. One of your 4 hard hitters and tanks well whenever he's not transformed, when he transforms I suggest you to not let him take the hits because his dodging isn't better than LR Vegito's high def. Chiaotzu: 10/10. Free ghost usher. SR Minotia: 5/10. He reduces damage by 40%, which is better than most def boosts. Any decent unit with will be better. TUR LR Piccolo (sa1): 6/10. He's an ok unit that supports UI in case they happen to be in the same rotation, but you will be fine with anyone who can hit harder and has a higher def boost. Rotations: just make sure Vegitos are in the rotations and don't float your 4 hard hitters unless you really need someone to tank hits in the third slot. Team is poor, but it works. SUPER PHY LR Trunks as lead: 10/10. One of the main hitters and my best leader at the time. He can also tank due to LR Saiyaman and Saiyaman 2's def boosts + LR stats. LR Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 (100%, sa10): 10/10. They tank, seal and support with bloody 4 ki and 50% def. Just insane. Great Saiyaman 2 (sa1, no orbs): 8/10. She was surprisingly helpful with her above average defense. Vegito Blue: 10/10. Good tank and can hit back. Not your hardest hitter and not even your 3rd best tank, but still god. Kefla: 10/10. Decent defense when you give her many orbs, double supers frequently and change orbs. Awesome. Whis (the SR who dokkaned, sa1): 5/10. I used him for the extra heal, but this team is so bulky that you don't need him. LR Gogeta as guest: 10/10. Vegito 2.0, but slightly worse because counters >>> Rotations: Gogeta - Vegito Blue and Trunks - LR Saiyaman, but there's no particular order (and you can easily use Kefla over VB). Make sure Whis and Saiyaman 2 float. SUPER STR (I have proofs) LR Vegito Blue (100%) lead: 10/10. Perfect for hard modes, but not so great as a lead. Still worked, tho. SS3 Vegeta: 10/10. Best tank in the game imo, because it's more unlikely for a battle to last more than 7 turns than it is to get below 50% hp (when AGL GF becomes useless), and he can also stun frequently when he supers. Toppo (2 dupes, sa10): 10/10. Great supporter and debuffer. Rage Vegeta (1 dupe): 10/10. Decent defense considering the low boost given by the leaders and op counters. Can come in clutch with his one-turn immunity. SS3 Vegeta GT (2 dupes): 10/10. Basically a SS3 Goku GT. Beepan (sa5, 81%): 10/10. Great healer, tanks casually and can stun sometimes. Could be replaced by LR 1000 Goku in case you have him (but if you do have him, I doubt you're still struggling with SBR, and he would also be the leader) Rainbowed SS4 Goku as guest: 10/10. He's your second main hitter and gives a great boost to the team. You really need his crits. Rotations: LR VB - SS3 Vegeta and SS4 Goku - SS3 Vegeta GT. Period. You will need some RNG (obviously, it's a 190% team ffs), so only your SS3 Vegeta and LR VB get supered. SS3 Vegeta GT in the main rotation is important to support SS4 Goku. When Beepan is in rotation, try to make her super enemies from right to left, since they seem to have lower defense and that would increase your healing. Don't put Rage Vegeta in rotation for countering, you're only going to change rotations if you need someone in the third slot to tank.